Thoughts of a drunken woman
by ZiggyStardustt
Summary: Oneshot about Strauss' thoughts and actions involving a member of the team. Strauss/Reid/Prentiss


**Oneshot!**

**Staring Strauss, Reid and Prentiss.**

* * *

><p>She finished the last bottle of vodka she kept hidden inside her desk while she waited for Hotchner to send her the paperwork from the last case.<p>

Last months had been hard on her, after her husband left she thought nothing could be worse, but Prentiss' fake death and Jareau's decision to quit the job she had recommended her for, were making her feel extremely frustrated.

She sighted, "oh god, I'm dying in here! It's too hot," she complained and unbuttoned part of her shirt. She didn't have anything else to drink, and leaving right now to buy some wasn't an option.

Everything was moving in front of her eyes, she put both her hands in her desk to steady herself.

She looked through the window at the busy bullpen, Rossi and Reid were sharing notes, while Morgan, Prentiss and JJ were laughing at something the blonde was showing them.

_Uhmmm... is that what they call working?_ she thought, she moved and sat on the couch that was positioned right in front of the window.

She enjoyed doing this, controlling the people she worked with from the distance. She might not be a profiler, but had learned a few things in the years she'd worked with them.

She looked at Rossi and remembered the encounters the two had together in the office when they were younger. A lot of things had changed in twenty years, and thinking about the past only made her feel worse, so instead, she moved her gaze to the female members of the unit.

Prentiss was different than before, she seemed more open and apparently to be enjoying the company of the team, and Jennifer appeared to be much more serious and mature, not the just the smiling blonde she hired seven years ago.

Morgan was the same, he hadn't change a thing, she looked him upside down.

_Mmmm... I wonder how he looks without his shirt on_. She stared at Morgan and watched him got up and leave the bullpen in what she believe to be coffee search.

"Nice back," she muttered and watched his ass as he walked towards the elevator.

Once she realized looking at the females wasn't the same as looking at Morgan, she moved her gaze to the youngest one. _Dr. Reid is pretty good looking too, a little awkward perhaps, but nice._ She took in his appearance, his hair had grown, his clothes seemed tighter, and she could see some muscle that hadn't been there before..

"Mmmmm..." she said and moaned lightly, her left hand had made a path down her body and was resting in her tighs. _I wonder what he does besides reading and working here. _She was really curious as to what he did in his spare time, she thought of him as a total enigma.

_Does he have someone else to share his urges, or does he returned home to a computer full of porn? Does he meet women on bars or hires hookers?_

Being deep in thoughts, she didn't consciously realize her hand was now reaching her centre, her skirt had been lifted by her other hand, to allow a better access.

She opened her legs a bit more and relaxed in the couch. Circular motions of fingers around her clit made her shiver, the thoughts of Dr. Spencer Reid touching her, licking her, fucking her, were making her wet.

She caressed her folds and inserted two fingers inside her core.

"Ohhhhh..." she moaned loudly, convinced no one could hear her, thank god she was right.

She continued to stare at the young genius' body. "Mmm Dr. Reid."

He stood up and stretched, his t-shirt rid up, showing part of his stomach. She wanted nothing more than to feel the exposed skin with her bare hands.

She pumped her wet fingers in and out, while the others kept rubbing her engorged clit.

"Ma'am, I brought Hotch's paperwork, he left- Oh god! Oh god!"

Prentiss blushed profusely staring at the Section Chief. She had obviously interrupted a very intimate moment.

The blonde woman was flushed, sprawled on the couch, obviously masturbating. _Fuck, I just walked into my boss' boss touching herself,_ she thought.

Cautiously, she moved her gaze to watched the object of the older woman's attention.

"Oh fuck!" she said. She threw the files and ran away, leaving a mess of paperwork on the floor.

* * *

><p>After climbing down the stairs that led to the bullpen, she looked back and saw Strauss' stare on Reid. "Fuck!" she muttered again to herself.<p>

"What's wrong? Emily?" Reid asked concerned at seeing her so upset. The brunette swallowed hard and turned around to looked at him.

_Damn it!_ she thought, "I'm sorry Reid, uhhmm... I'm going home... Sergio is waiting for me... uhmm bye, see you tomorrow," she quickly added.

He took in her appearance, she was as red as a tomato, and couldn't look him in the eyes. He thought she had walked on Garcia and Kevin, again.

She walked away fast, almost stumbling into another agent in the process. Once inside the elevator she tried to keep her mind away of the disturbing image of Erin Strauss in the couch.

_Ok, ok, I can do this! I'm a trained spy, I can compartmentalize this, I NEED to compartmentalize this! I can concentrate on something different. Sergio! My beautiful black cat, I still remember the night Reid brought him. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I hate this!_ she groaned and hold her head.

Deep inside she knew, the image of what she saw in Strauss' office would hunt her forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and make me happy<strong>


End file.
